Like Strawberry Wine
by LadyPattinson4911
Summary: Seventeen. That year where you aren't quite a child, but not an adult either? I was sure that my life was just how it was supposed to be, and then, I had a taste of something that will be burned into my brain for the rest of my life
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude:**

**July 18th, 2005**

This was my home. Wisconsin. This was where I was born and raised. Surrounded by the rows and rows of strawberry fields, the winery that my grandfather had started from when he was a young man, I believe he said he was my age, seventeen.

It was July, I was on summer vacation, and I was hands on in the fields with Jacob, and all of my grandfather's trusty workers. I was to graduate in a year's time, and when I did I would be off to college to study music, my one true calling in life.

My parents died when I was young, two years old to be exact, and since then, I had been with my grandfather and my grandmother.

My Grandfather was pushing eighty, and yet he didn't slow down, and I doubt highly that he ever would until he was gone from this world, and then when he got to Heaven, he'd start working himself again, tell God how to grow strawberries and show him how to pick the ripest ones and which ones made better wine.

I heaved a sigh, turning my face toward the sun, the hot wind blowing pieces of my hair all around my face; I smiled as I bent over the fields of strawberries. I squeezed one slightly, testing for firmness, and then bending to smell it, perfect. I plucked it gently from the vine and placed it into the basket along with the however many I had already. I began to hum to myself as I continued my plucking.

Once my basket was full, I stood up, grabbing my basket and walking toward the house. I watched my feet as I walked.

"Hey Angel Eyes, why don't you watch in front of you!" One of my grandfather's most trusted workers, Jacob Black smiled.

"I know this land like the back of my hand Mr. Black; do not underestimate my ability to know where I am going!" I giggled as I tossed my sunhat at him. He dodged it with a chuckle.

"I meant so everyone can see that beautiful face of yours," He smiled, before going back to his tilling and watering. I couldn't help but smile back.

Jacob Black was a couple years older than me, he was as sweet as he was good-looking, jet black hair and eyes almost as dark as his hair, his skin was kissed by the sun, a perfect shade of tan.

I had heard that he had had a crush on me but was waiting until I was old enough to ask me out on a proper date, when in reality, he was nothing more than one of my dearest friends.

"Papaw!" I yelled as I walked through the kitchen door, I heard him chuckle as I approached his study, where he sat behind the huge cherry wood desk he had built with his bare hands, "Papaw," I walked in, he looked up at me, and smiled. I then noticed he was talking to someone, "Oh goodness, I'm sorry, I had no idea you had company."

"No, no, c'men, I'd like you to meet someone," I walked toward the desk, as the young man turned and looked at me, his eyes the brightest green I had ever seen in my life, I gasped, what a handsome man he was. "Bella, this is Edward Masen, Edward, this is my granddaughter, Bella."

"Nice to meet you," I smiled, extending my hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you," He smiled. My, my, my, gorgeous eyes, AND a heart stopping smile? No, the pleasure was ALL mine.

"Edward is gonna be working here with us for the time being, he is trying to work his way through college."

"Really? What are you studying?"

"Law; I want to be a lawyer."

"Bella will be starting Julliard next year."

"Julliard?" Edward asked, intrigued.

"Um-hum, I love music."

"Really?" He smiled again. He needed to stop that.

"Yes, I play a few instruments and I would love to do it for a living, maybe write music, and produce it."

"What do you play?"

"Guitar, piano, among others."

"Interesting," He smiled again, I finally realized our hands were still together in the handshake, I pulled away, shaking off the embarrassment.

"Papaw, I have some more strawberries, I think we can split them and make some strawberry preserves and use the rest for the wine."

"Great, so Edward, would you like to see how things work around here?"

"Absolutely Sir," I smiled at him, as I left the room, walking toward the kitchen.

"Handsome, isn't he?" I looked at my grandmother, the salt and pepper in her hair, her eyes the same shade of brown as my own, and a smile mirror to my late father.

"Yes, he is Nana," I smiled as I helped her with the strawberries.

That evening, after dinner, I sat on the porch steps, watching the sunset over the fields in front of me. Jacob and all the workers walking toward their vehicle to leave. One vehicle lingered, a small pick-up truck, a faded red color, I looked at the driver, he watched me closely, his eyes furrowed in concentration, his mouth slightly open, his wrist rested against the steering wheel. I gave a smile and a wave, he returned the smile and returned my wave, as he started up his truck, the smile still on his face…


	2. Chapter 2

**2 - Chapter One**

**As always, I do not own Edward or Bella, Seth or Jacob, they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers, I'm just playing around with them.**

_**"...Yeah, I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child..."**_

**July 19th, 2005**

The next morning, I was up with the chickens. Figure of speech have you, chickens were not allowed here, My grandfather was sure if he had chickens there would be not none strawberry left in the fields; my grandfather and his wild imagination.

I walked into the kitchen, the smell of my grandmother's cooking filled my senses.

"Good morning," I said as I approached my normal seat at the table, greeting everyone who was already devouring their meals. At my right side sat the striking Edward Masen.

"Good morning Sweetheart," My grandfather smiled, kissing my head as he refilled his coffee cup.

"Morning," Mr. Masen said quietly as he gave that amazing smile.

"Good Morning, Mr. Masen," I returned the smile.

"Edward, please."

"Very well, Edward then," I helped myself to some scrambled eggs and Nana's homemade biscuits, smoothing a hearty amount of strawberry preserves onto my biscuit.

"Edward, you must try the strawberry preserves, Bella and my Bonnie make the best in the history of the world."

"Actually dear husband, this is the batch that Bella made on her own," That was all he needed, he scooped some onto his biscuit and bite into it, his eyes closed as a small sound of enjoyment left his perfect lips.

"This is fantastic," He said after swallowing,

"Thank you," I blushed as I took my eyes to my own breakfast.

After breakfast, I headed out to the winery to check all of the wine we had made just recently, as I looked around I got the sudden feeling, I was no longer alone, I looked at the door, to see the handsome Edward watching me.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are ya gonna help me?" I smiled.

"Sorry, I'm not exactly sure how to do this, your grandfather sent me out here to learn."

"There isn't much to it; here, glove up."

"Pardon me?"

"Get some gloves on," I giggled, throwing a pair at him.

"Why do I need gloves?"

"Do you enjoy having stained skin?"

"I'm not following."

"Okay, when making the wine, you have to test for the firmness or the main ingredient, which in this case, is strawberries. Like this," I walked him through each step, he listened with awe, "now, try it," He grabbed a strawberry and squeezed, only to be squirted with the juice, right in the face. I giggled.

"Why is this funny? That really hurt, who would have thought that strawberries were dangerous?"

"I'm laughing because you squeezed too hard, and the fact that, that strawberry was too soft."

"How can you tell the difference?"

"I've been doing this sense I was five years old, it's a second nature to me."

"I'm afraid that this is not the best idea for me."

"How about we go to the fields, that should be easy," I removed the gloves and grabbed two baskets, Edward not far behind me.

"Now, the secret to the perfect strawberry is firmness. The firmer the berry, the sweeter it is," He followed me to the fields where Jacob and his little brother Seth were already at it. "Edward, this is Jacob and Seth, two of my grandfather's most trusted workers."

"Don't let her fool you, I only come to work every day to see her," Jacob smiled. "The pay is just a bonus."

"She is nice to look at," Edward smiled, I dropped my head feeling the blush in my cheeks.

"Anyway, we can start over here," We walked a few feet away from Jacob and Seth.

"Wow, he has it bad for you."

"Scuse me?"

"Jacob, he is all but drooling over you."

"That is inappropriate Sir," I managed a smile.

"You're right, my apologizes."

"Jacob doesn't realize that all I see him as, is a very good friend, I've known him my whole life, it's just too weird to think of a relationship."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't, I keep my head in the books, boys are the least of my worries. Plus, no one has really struck my attention. That's a good thing according to Papaw."

"What does he not want you dating?"

"I don't think it's that, I just think it's the fact that he is my main man, and he doesn't want another man coming in and taking that from him," I giggled.

"What about your parents?"

"They were killed, fifteen years ago."

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I..."

"No, no, don't apologize, it's okay, I didn't really know them, so."

"I'm still sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be if you don't get to work," I smiled pushing the basket into his stomach.

"Yes Ma'am," he smiled before bending down to look at the strawberries.

"Now, again, test for firmness, remember, the firmer, the sweeter, BUT, don't squeeze to hard." I watched him as he followed every direction I gave him. "Great, you got it." I walked down a few rows, picking and dropping them into the basket.

That night at dinner, we all sat around the table, devouring my grandmother's famous fried chicken, Edward at my right side again, he ate in silence but his eyes were constantly on me.

"So, I got a call today, for three cases of strawberry wine."

"Papaw, that's great, when do they need it?"

"Three weeks."

"Three weeks?! There is no way we can have three cases done by then!" I screeched.

"We can if we have someone willing to work day and night until then."

"Papaw, you know I will help as much as I can."

"I know that Little Girl, but we need one other person to help you."

"I'll do it," Edward said for the first time sense we sat down, overpowering Jacob's volunteering.

"Now Edward, I'm talking night and day, all night, stomping strawberries, fermenting, quickly, and bottling, one case of wine takes two weeks alone."

"Do they want table wine, or dessert wine?"

"Table wine…a wedding for their daughter."

"Okay, so, we use the over the counter stuff to make it then." Jacob added.

"Not an option! We didn't get the title of 'Best Strawberry Wine Ever Made' by over the counter stuff."

"Papaw, if we only have three weeks, we may not have a choice."

"Bella, if me, you and Edward work night and day, we can do it."

"Papaw, you can't stay up all night doing it."

"So, me and Jacob take the morning shift, Seth, can you handle the fields?"

"Yes Sir."

"Alright then, Bella and Edward, you take the night shift, me and Jacob take the day shift, between the four of us, we can have the cases done just in time."

"Then it's settled?" Jacob asked disappointed.

"Have a better idea?"

"No Sir," He grumbled.

"Great, Bella, can you and Edward get to work after dinner?"

"Absolutely," I smiled. "Edward?"

"Yes Sir," he smiled.

"Great, we have an extra room; you're welcome to stay in for as long as you need to."

"I appreciate it, but it's not necessary, I have a dorm room back at the college."

"Edward, making wine is exhausting, in the mornings, you will not wanna drive an hour to get to your room."

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Very well, but the offer stands."

"Again, thank you," Edward smiled a respectful smile at my grandfather. I looked over at Jacob, a scowl on his face as he glared at Edward, the two of them were gonna clash…bad.

After dinner, I ran up to my room, changing into a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. A knock on my door grabbed my attention; I walked and opened it.

"Edward, hey."

"Hey you ready to get started?"

"Yep," I smiled grabbing a hair tie and throwing my hair up in a messy ponytail. We walked to the winery.

"Okay, so how exactly do you make, 'the best wine ever'," Edward asked as he closed the door behind us.

"We grow everything here, and my grandmother makes all the other ingredients by hand."

"What all do you put into wine."

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell of our secret, but I guess that sense you work with us, I can tell you. Strawberries, obviously, Sodium Bisulfite, Pectic Enzyme ,Yeast Nutrient, Wine Tannin, Acid Blend, Sugar and, Champagne Yeast."

"Okay and how do you start?" He scratched his head in confusion.

"Have you never worked on a farm?" I asked, after dumping all the baskets of strawberries into the stomping barrel.

"No, I haven't."

"So why now?" I asked, as I set everything to start the wine.

"Honestly, because my parents cut me off, they won't help me pay my tuition, or anything, they believe that when you work for something, it has more meaning in the end."

"They have a point ya know, if you work for it, you will appreciate it a lot more in the end."

"My parents are these snooty rich people. I mean, my father is a doctor, has been for years and years, and they have the money to pass around, but they just think it's time for me to grow up. I think it's because my two brothers milked them for all it was worth."

"That's horrible."

"What can I do, you know? I do plan on after I get my degree, and get a good job, a steady job; I'm paying them every penny they gave me back and then some."

"I think that's great. Ready to get started?"

"Yeah, just tell me what to do."

"Roll up your pants."

"Say what?"

"Roll up you pant legs, if you value your clothes, shorts would be wise from here on out."

"Okay, why am I doing this?"

"Take off your shoes too."

"So, does it work better with my pants rolled up and my shoes off?"

"Wash your feet in that bucket, on the mat."

"What the fuck is this! It's freezing!" I giggled at his profanity.

"You know you shouldn't use such language in the presence of a lady, it's rude."

"My apologizes, seriously, what did I just step in?"

"Vinegar."

"What?"

"Vinegar, it washes your feet."

"Washes my feet for what?"

"Help me, would you," He grabbed my waist as I swung my legs over the stomping barrel, sitting on the side of it."

"What are you doing?"

"C'mon, get in."

"You want me to get in there, with a huge bucket of strawberries?"

"Just get in would you, sit on the side, and wait for me to tell you what to do next, got it?" He heaved a sigh and done as he was told, I stood up and started stomping. "C'mon," I smiled, holding my hands out to him.

"What are we doing?"

"How's your balance?"

"Why?" He stood up and wobbled a little.

"Start stomping, that breaks the strawberries down to juice."

"That's disgusting; remind me to never drink ya'll's wine again."

"Really? Quit being a baby, everything gets cooked and steamed before he leaves, any disgusting thing in it, gets cooked out, now will you just stomp."

"So, how long have you been stomping strawberries and everything?"

"My whole life, first time I had strawberries between my toes, I was just starting to walk, my grandpa lost me one day, and found me in the stomping barrel, so I guess you can say it's in my blood."

"I don't think that Jacob guy likes me that much."

"Why would you say that?"

"Sense I started working here, he's been shooting me dirty looks."

"He doesn't know you; you just started here yesterday,"

"I think he hates me because of you,"

"How did I become the reason?"

"Oh c'mon Bella, you mean to tell me you didn't notice how he looks at you?"

"We've been friends my whole life."

"I think he's in love with you."

"Please," I scoffed, "Okay, that should be good," I stepped out of the barrel and washed my feet in the vinegar again, grabbing a huge pot placing it under the nozzle on the side. Edward stepped out and washed his feet.

"Oh great, my feet are red."

"You're such a baby, it will wash off, and what doesn't will fade with time."

"Well excuse me Madam but I don't see your feet red."

"It's because I've been doing it for a while, I have a trick to keep the stain off my skin." I turned the nozzle, as the bright red juice flowed from the barrel.

"Is it supposed to be that red?"

"It will darken as it sits," After the pot was as full as it was gonna get, I stuck it on the burner in the corner and set the burner on low.

"Shouldn't you be putting it on high?"

"Do I tell you how to do your lawyering? Don't tell me how to make my wine, got it?"

"Sorry, I just figured, sense we have a time frame, you should have it on high."

"If it is on high, it will burn the entire flavor out."

"Oh."

"Now, ready for round two?"

"Of?" I opened a door in the back of the winery, baskets and basket of strawberries chilled.

"More stomping," I smiled as I began grabbing baskets.

"More stomping? As if my feet aren't red enough."

"Baby," I giggled, as I began to set baskets side by side along the wall. Edward grabbed a basket, "What are you doing?"

"Dumping them in this stomping thing."

"Don't you dare! We have to clean it out first, never mix stomped strawberries with ripe ones."

"Explain?"

"We have to clean the barrel, like scrape it clean, plus these strawberries have to warm up, chilled strawberries are hell to stomp."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, why?"

"I'm just amazed by how much you know."

"I told you, this is in my blood, now will you quit talking and start cleaning please?" He shook his head with a smile. These were gonna be an interesting few weeks…


End file.
